Episode 311
Part A Introduction While Katsura, Kondo, and Matsudaira find a way to meet with their accomplices, the Shinsengumi - Jouishishi alliance find a way to sneak in. But trouble brews in the form of the Naraku and the Mimawarigumi and allies arrive in the form of the Yorozuya. Plot Kozenigata does his usual monologue, involving the concept of humans being prisoners to life and paralleling this to Kondo's situation, concluding that Kondo should not be saved. This leads to Hijikata nearly throwing the detective overboard. Haji tells the Vice Chief to change into prison garbs, since the island, Kokujo, is essentially impregnable and the only way to enter is to pretend that some of the alliance are prisoners. Kozenigata and Haji were able to get sympathizers to sail them to the island but the real trouble starts when the transfer to the prison guards takes place. Hijikata understood; some of them, including Hijikata, was recognizable, so Plan B will be to take over the transport ship with the remaining group if Plan A fails. As said transport ship arrives, Hijikata thanks Kozenigata and Haji for taking care of him when he was transferred to them and showing him that there were still good cops in this new world. He also tells them to take care of Edo in his place, including the Yorozuya and Tae. Kozenigata responds that said four and his group were stronger then Hijikata thought, and that there will always be a place for Hijikata in Kozenigata's police. They are all interrupted when one of the fake prisoners notices something strange with the transport ship heading their way. Hijikata sees that the ships crew were all slaughtered, realizing too late that it was a trap before the group's ship is attacked by it. All the allies' ships are then attacked by the Naraku and the groups desperately try to fend them off. Hijikata is saved by Kozenigata from an assassin but is injured in the process. The detective tells the Vice Chief to subdue the ship and seeing his hesitation, reminds the other man that their friends were stronger than Hijikata thought. Just then, he sees Haji being saved from a Naraku assassin by Shinpachi and Kagura on a boat with Tae, shooting down the enemy ships' cannons with her umbrella gun. He agrees to stop the ship and jumps between them, attacking the assassins and being surprised to see Gintoki fighting with him. As they battle, Gintoki is glad that he made it in time to help. Hijikata chastises him for doing so, knowing full well the consequences, being unable to return home. Gintoki answers that home wasn't the same without the Shinsengumi and the Jouishishi group and that the Yorozuya will make sure that everyone comes back alive. Hijikata agrees and privately understood how protecting Edo had become more than just a job. And the two men fight against the assassins. On the Mimawarigumi airships, Isaburo gets ready with his men to land on the island and capture the escaped prisoners. Only he and Nobume remain, with Nobume questioning Isaburo's motives. She doesn't believe that Katsura and the ex-cops were behind the murdered guards but the commissioner dismisses her claims. She asked if his manipulation of the Snack Smile event was to bring out rebels so they can be crushed but Isaburo answers that it would have been easier if he had executed Kondo already along with them; he was planing to destroy something bigger. He admits though, that Oboro and his Naraku had gotten wind of his plans and because of this, Isaburo need to start them now. In a watchtower, Kondo, Matsudaira, and Katsura incapacitated the guards (and nearly themselves due to the darkness and the trio wearing the same uniforms) and sees that the Mimawarigumi had made landfall, making it harder for the Shinsengumi- Jouishishi alliance for the rescue. Katsura answers that he had a secret trump card to help the alliance, Gintoki. In the ocean, Gintoki also sees the police airships and came to the same conclusions; he is glad that they abandoned the bigger ships to the paddle boats. Hijikata angrily berates the Yorozuya for actually being responsible for destroying the ships leading to the smaller boats being used. Both Gintoki and Kagura mock the alliance for being "inferior" to the Yorozuya's prowess. In response, Hijikata commands the group to try to beat the Yorozuya to the island, but he and his rowers, the feuding Elizabeth and Saito, are thrown overboard by Okita's boat being lead by a shark. The rowboats containing the sympathizers, Haji and the injured Kozenigata watch as the group rows away. Haji is surprised to see this powerful team-up between the three groups, and tells her boss to not die. He agrees, adding that he'll wait until they all return. Characters # Kozenigata Heiji # Haji # Shinsengumi ## Hijikata Toushirou ## Okita Sougo ## Saitou Shimaru ## Yamazaki Sagaru ## Kondou Isao # Jouishishi ## Elizabeth ## Katsura Kotarou # Tenshouin Naraku ## Oboro # Shimura Shinpachi # Shimura Tae # Kagura # Sakata Gintoki # Mimawarigumi ## Sasaki Isaburo ## Imai Nobume # Matsudaira Katakuriko Trivia Part B Introduction Universal travel writer, Marsh Ian, travels to Earth to learn about the dominate species of the planet. In particular he studies one of the last remnants of one of the different types, samurai... named GIntoki. Plot Characters *Kasei Jin *Shimura Tae (Cameo) *Otose (Cameo) *Sakata Gintoki *Kagura *Sadaharu (Cameo) *Shimura Shinpachi Trivia Category:Episodes